News On A Plane
by Rachel Rebben
Summary: A woman news reporter goes undercover to report anything interesting. The staff in the plane know that she's doing this. But she is told that she can't fall in-love.
1. Chapter 1

You there, yes you. Do you realize how lucky you are to be sitting or standing there reading? I know that about half the people that are reading this have very good lives, whether you have parents or their divorced, or one's dead or they both are. I didn't know my parents well, I got raised by my uncle. But don't worry if you hate orphan books, this book is not about orphans. You see, I had to get a job because my uncles boss said he might get fired, so I was prepared to do any job at this point.

At school one day the principle wanted to see me, this was strange tome because I never get in trouble. There was a woman next to him that looked very mysterious, but very eager to see me. They told me to sit down and I obeyed.

"This woman here has looked for students to to a 'SPECIAL' job, I said that you would be perfect for the job." said the principle Stanley Crossbar.

"A job! I'll take it." I say.

"Don't you want to know what the job is first?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

"We are training people to be a undercover news reporter." said the woman, it said Isis Blackraven on her name tag.

"You mean like a spy?" I ask.

"Yes, you were right Stanley, she is perfect for this job. But your position is different to the other news spies, you'll be doing this on a plane, and you'll never see your family again."

"Never?" I asked. She looked at me blankly. "OK, I'll do it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"My uncle, I want all of my money to go to him, none of it to me."

"Deal, we'll make sure that he stays well looked after."

I hugged my uncle good bye and told him that I'm moving out, that all of my money is going to him, and that I won't need money for where I'm going. He objected but this wasn't his choice. Isis met me outside my house afterwards.

"Oh, you won't need your stuff. We'll be supplying everything that you need." she said.

"But what if something happens to me on the plane?" I ask.

"We'll take care of it, anything that you do want you say, we'll be watching." This sounded creepy, but also safe and fun. Isis drove us to the airport.

"Here, you'll be needing this," Isis handed me a new laptop. "It has a tracker on it, you don't go anywhere without it. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, but just incase-" she put a syringe in my arm. At the airport we walked to a tall blonde haired man about forty five.

"This is Jack, he will be your undercover dad." Isis said.

"Hi." Jack said.

"Hi, dad." I said.

"What is your name?"

"Jessika."

"Nice name." Jack looked at Isis.

"There's no need to change her name." Isis said. "Now, Jessika, there are a few rules, walk with me." We walked to the staircase that lead to the staffroom. "First; you don't talk to anyone unless it's necessary. Second; don't make friends or fall-in love with anyone, you won't be seeing them again."

"Wait, why are we going in the staffroom?" I asked.

"Technically we are staff." she smiled and walked in. "Now, all the staff will know what you do and help recover information that is needed."

"Information?" I ask.

"If a killer is on the plane don't worry just do your job, or a celebrity, pedophiles just in case, people who look suspicious."

"What if I see news and someone sees that I'm a spy?"

"We'll send them into first class and have a back up sitting in their seat that they left. All you have to do is send us an e-mail or text. "

"What if I get bored on the plane?"

"There's games on the laptop, anything else you want on there you name it and it'll be on there." This job almost sounds exciting. "Oh, and when you past the age of eighteen you will have to go on the plane by yourself, and you'll also get a new profile."

"Does this mean I have to change my name." I ask.

"Only your last name, you'll have to get a new wardrobe and hairstyle is-well."

"That sounds fair enough."

"You will begin your work today."

"Today?" That was fast.

"Yes, here is your passport." She handed us our passports. "Oh, and good luck." She said as we headed to the plane. "Your going to need it."

**Please tell me if this doesn't make sence.**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe that I was on a plane, this must be one of the most awesome jobs, I don't know what I did to deserve this. My so called 'dad' Jack tried going asleep with his iphone headphones playing music. One of the staff gave me one of those fortune cookie things, inside it it said 'password to the computer' and underneath it said 'NOPG'. A.K.A. News on a plane government. I absolutely couldn't sleep and I wouldn't try to, after all this is my job.

"Hey." Whispered to me a guy the same age as me. I didn't answer. "N-o-p-g." He said.

"What?" I said alarmed.

"It's OK, I work for them too, just incase you fall asleep."

"I highly doubt that I will fall asleep."

"Oh, so your one of those goody-two-shoes that does their job?"

"No! I just don't want to be killed."

"Sure you don't, look I promise that I will tell you info if needed."

"I'm fine thanks."

"OK, you do know what your looking for don't you?" I didn't.

"Leave me alone." I said, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of the doubt.

"OK, OK." I lasted five seconds.

"OK, help me." I said. He smiled and came over to me.

"It's right there." He used the mouse to point to an application icon. The icon was a newspaper and it said 'news' underneath. He double clicked on it and it showed a big list, at the top it said 'killers'. "They analyze your computer, every word goes strait to them." Just then one of the female staff came straight to him.

"You can go to first class if you'd like." She said.

"Oh, no. I'm this womans 'friend'." He implied.

"Oh, but I 'insist'." She implied back.

"Oh, OK then. I'll see you...I'll see you." He ran straight to the first class door.

"Wait!" I shout, but it's too late.

"You gonna go on you-tube?" asked Jack waking up.

"No." I replied. Jack then took the laptop.

I watched movies on the screen in front of me, I watched _The Hunger Games_ first. I started to remember my before this job, no-one really paid attention to me. But the teachers did, and one of the teachers introduced me to a book club, it was rather nerdy, but I didn't have anything else to do. It was nice speaking to other people, and sometimes we would go off track and talk about our personal life, I miss them.

There was a couple in front of me and I swear I saw the man squeezing her leg with his nails. She was looking to see if anyone would notice, but they were all too busy doing their own stuff. So I very loudly cleared my throat giving a hint that I noticed. She turned her head to me sadly.

"Help me." She whispered, luckily the guy was looking out the window. I snatched the laptop from Jack and started typing below the list of things that I should look out for. I typed 'pedophile taking advantage in front of me'. If this does work then Isis would probably see me typing pedophile and she would instantly shout into the microphone to the staff in the staffroom and say 'code green everybody, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill.' Everyone would then type on their computers to tell the staff on the plane. Suddenly, the two of the staff went to the couple with two security guys.

"Sir, your under arrest for public affection and rape." Said the security guard pointing a gun at the man. The man slowly turned his head, then quickly held the womans head and pointed the gun at her head.

"Step back!" He ordered. Just then a gun came out of the celling above him. He looked up and instantly the gun shot his head and the woman screamed and got soaked in blood. The woman stood shocked and moved out of her seat so the guards could take him.

"Let's get you cleaned." Said one of the woman staff lightly pushing the woman using her arm. The guards took the dead man and the other woman staff throwed me a fortune cookie. Inside it said 'Congrats, that was one of the guys that broke out of jail. Your first task is complete.'

"What do they mean first task?" I ask Jack, suddenly everyone on the plane started clapping at me.

"This was a test, and you passed." Said Jack.

"Wait, so was that man-" I started.

"Don't worry, he was the real deal."

"What? So, what would happen if I didn't pass?"

"A lot of lives would be lost."

"So, you guys would would risk a lot of lives?"

"Sometimes you gotta sacrifice." These guys sure know how to get to the point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I admit that she over acts in this chapter, but to be fair it's her first day.**

* * *

This instantly made me terrified of my job, what they're doing is wrong. Risking innocent life's, people should know about this. I have no plan and I'm freaking out, I quickly went to facebook and started typing 'people are doing cruel stuff on planes! Please rescue me, I'm being held prisoner!' I was about to click post but instantly I was blocked from the Internet.

"No!" I yell. Two men staff started walking in my direction so I ran, but the only place that I could run to were the occupied toilets. I'm trapped! The men stared at me angrily.

"Don't you realize what your doing is cruel!" I shout.

"No, were doing the opposite. We do this to help people." Said one of them.

"By risking innocent life's! This is not helping!" I'm not getting to them, so I kicked in their most valued body piece and ran. I didn't get far, Jack grabbed my arm.

"Let go!" I order but he won't budge. A tear escaped my eye but I wiped it because I didn't want them thinking that I'm weak.

"She's going to be super pissed with you" He said and dragged me to the piolet room. The guards followed with handcuffs in one of their hands. They hand cuffed me to a pole on the floor and they almost started laughing when they left but got angry again for no reason.

"You won't win you know." Said the piolet as if he knew what I am going through.

"I can try." I say. He doesn't respond or say anything else through the rest of the flight then escorts me out of the plane when everyone had left. I saw Isis holding up my name on a sign and was disappointed, and the piolet went to the cafeteria.

"I hope you've realized that this is a very serious job." She says. I don't reply but look at her angrily at her like she stole something from me, of course she had. My entire life.

My mind clicked. What would they do to my uncle? I would never want him to be hurt because of my actions. The only person who will face my consequences is me, no-one else.

Isis lead me to another staff room where a boy at least four years older than me worked. I managed to see him in the last staff room. Why is he so important? I looked at him for reassurance, no luck.

"Your grounded." Isis says then takes my laptop and hands me a cellphone. I hadn't had a cellphone before, but to be fair I had no use for it anyway. My uncle and I had an arrangement that I would bike home, and if it rained I would just have to toughen up. "You have two days rest at a hotel, this girl will be your 'friend' to gossip or- whatever you teens do these days." A girl my age came running to me and started jumping their with a smile on her face.

"Hi." She smiled and I smiled back.

"And this guy will be outside your door with a waiter outfit on." Isis said. The boy four years older than me turned around on his chair, his face showed me that I look 'alright'. I didn't show that I got over excited at the idea that I will get to see buildings, a real bed to sleep in.

In my bedroom in the hotel there was a double bed so that the girl could sleep with me, a sleepover I guess.

"So, let's talk boys." She whispered even though it was hard for her to contain the excitement of the subject. "Have you ever been kissed, oh who was it with? Tell, tell, please tell."

"I don't really like to brag about it."

"But you must! Otherwise we'll be bored." Meaning her of course; I didn't really really care, but if I didn't tell she would be disappointed and I don't like doing that

"Well, there was this guy called Robin Flynn but people just called him 'Rob' or 'Robby'. The class had to pick a partner to do a talent thing with. No-one took much notice of him of him, he was quiet and he would only speak in class if it was a joke. Although he did perform a poem in class once. I told him that I thought it was great and he was surprised and thought no-one was listening. After the date he kissed me outside, it was raining but we didn't care."

"Sounds a bit cliché, but why don't you like to brag about it?"

"He was in a car crash."

"Oh,"

"He survived but didn't talk to anyone after that, he blamed himself for it." Tabitha looked sad and I took her silence that she didn't feel like talking so I went out to talk to the guy.

"Was that story true?" He asks. He was listening? He must be a good listener.

"Half of it; I kissed him it didn't rain. He pushed me away and it turns out that he was gay. We promised each other we wouldn't talk about it. Mainly 'cause I'm embarrassed." I say and sigh. "So much for that promise."

"Don't you keep promises?" Uh-oh.

"What? Yes, I just figured I should tell you seeing as you over heard."

"Oh, I thought it was because you liked me." He stared into my eyes with those dark brown eyes and a smile. I laughed as if it was a joke.

"Did you get a haircut?" I change the subject.

"Yeah, I did." He changes his dirty smile into a nice one. "I didn't think anyone would notice, now I see why they picked you for the job . You notice what other people don't."

"Really? I didn't notice." He laughed. I put my hand on the door handle but he said,

"My name's Micheal by the way." I smile and say,

"Jessika." Inside the room Tabitha had a enormous smile on her face that I wish I could wipe off. I went under the cover and waited for the jokes to begin.

"Do you like Micheal?" She asks in a high pitched voice. I hide my face under the covers to cover my smile. "You go girl!"

"Please don't tell anyone." I say lifting the covers and looking serious.

"Your secrets safe with me." But her smile is not trust worthy.

In the middle of the night I wake up and my back is aching like hell and I'm sweating. My uncle once suggested to take a walk somewhere when I can't sleep when I was seven. But seeing as there's only a bathroom and this bedroom I just wonder around the halls. I was kind of hoping that Micheal would be at the door, but he probably went to another place to sleep. The hotel has a cupboard on each floor with spare white clean towels. I normally wouldn't snoop, but this is my first time and I want to do as I please. Suddenly, a dead body fell down on me as I opened the cupboard door.

"Ah!" I screamed. Two arms pulled me away from the body, I didn't care who it was, I let them hug me.

"It's OK, it was just a prank." Said a familiar voice. I felt the warmness come off from his chest, I haven't touched guys chests in ages, but my uncle did hug me a lot. I look down at the now moving body whose eyes are looking at me weirdly.

"Do I smell?" The man sniffed his armpits.

"No, you just scared me is all." I say still letting Micheal let his warmness on me. Although I do wonder how he remained this warm, it might just be his electric blanket.

"Can't sleep?" Micheal asks.

"Not really." I say. "Why are you up so late?"

"It's kind of my job."

"Since when?"

"Since you did that stunt on the plane and became the top priority."

"But you guys have done this job way longer than me."

"It's 'cause some people don't believe that this is wrong, but it's kind of the governments fault. They forgot about the fact that people do have life's. At the time it was voluntary." That reminds me, I did volunteer. Maybe I shouldn't be complaining, I should be grateful that they even considered me, I should be honored and forget the fact that my life might be endanger. Yes, it is highly impossible on a plane, but not impossible for these guys. Also the fact that I don't have a social life, I'll just have to settle with these guys. I just hope that they don't expect me to like Micheal. I hesitate at the idea, it was only Tabitha that was supposed to be my social friend. Micheal was only supposed to be my guard and work on the computerizing.

"Are you OK now?" He asks breaking the silence.

"What? Yeah, I think so." I say breaking away from him.

"I'm sorry it's just that you kinda have to be ready for tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then." I say and go back in bed. That proved that he didn't want to take us further. Maybe it's for the best, I probably wouldn't see him much anyway. If we did it would probably be awkward anyway. I wonder how he knew I was out of bed. It's like he was next to a heater the whole time in a security camera room, but that's probably just my imagination going weird. It's probably none of my business, even though I can't stop thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I wake up with Tabitha's face five centimeters from my face with that smile on her face.

"Morning daisy! It's top of the morning. We have a long day ahead of us." She says and then throws my suitcase on my bed to get dressed.

"What exactly are we doing?" I ask.

"Whatever you feel like. But your going to the hairdressers with me and then your going to the park with Micheal." OK, I get the hairdresser, but why the park?

"That's fine with me." I smile. I don't know why she is so happy, especially in the morning. Maybe she's just trying her best to stay positive, but I don't know why she acts like were best friends.

"Her hair should be curly at the bottom and short." Tabitha says to the hairdresser. The woman looks at me in question.

"Is that what you want? It's your hair." The woman asks. I nod and don't look at Tabitha, this must be what Isis wants me to look like, no questions asked. I close my eyes softly after having a good look at what my hair used to look like. I never had a haircut before, so I didn't know what to do or expect. I wouldn't even know if the haircut would look good or bad. I look at Tabitha's slightly approving eyes after my hair had been brushed and cut and curled.

"It'll do." Tabitha says.

"You think so?" I ask.

"It's fantastic, totally suits you." She starts smiling again.

"Well, I'm not bald and there's no uneven ends." Tabitha takes out her cellphone and takes a photo. Then I think she sends it to Isis, she gets a text back almost immediately and then Tabitha sighs happily. Isis must approve.

"You ready for your date?" Tabitha puts her phone away.

"Date? What do you mean?" I say panicking.

"I'm just teasing." Tabitha laughs.

"Oh," I blush. Tabitha throws the money on the counter like a rich kid, I nod a thank you hopefully to tell her I'm not like Tabitha, even though I envy her. Tabitha and I take a cab to the park and when I open my door she says,

"Don't come back brokenhearted now." I know she's joking, but this makes me poke my tongue at her.

"We'll see." I say and walk to Micheal. At first we do nothing but walk.

"This was Isis's idea." Micheal says.

"Oh, I thought it was you being romantic." I joke, he smiles and feels my hair.

"It suits you."

"It's not the worst haircut?"

"Better than mine to be honest." He's just saying that, right?

"So, why was I brought here?"

"Just to have some fun."

"Fun?"

"OK, they wanted me to see how good you were with kids." I was about to say I don't do kids, but I remember six little kids came into our class once and four liked me and wanted me to be their tutor.

"How exactly does this have to do with the NOPG?"

"Shh!" He whispered and stopped walking. "Your smart, think." Let's see, last time when I did help at a primary during their class one girl pulled my hair. I got dragged into their drama's and forgot that I'm a teenager whilst helping them. But I still managed to play or set up their games. Games. That's what kids do these days. But seeing as were in public park you can't really play with strangers, unless your not shy and the kids aren't snobs that is.

How exactly am I supposed to show Micheal that I'm good with kids? The only other teenagers that are here are on the swings or depressed or both. What I need is a dog, or ducks. Ducks, I know their here somewhere. Kids love chasing ducks, right? I look around to find the duck pond and chase the ducks. Half of them go in the pond and the other half go on the playground. I look at Micheal's laughing expression and decide to give up chasing the ducks. A little boy came running to me with his dazzling eyes and asked,

"Um, can you spin the big dizzy thing?" I'm guessing this is because I'm bigger than him, no probably strong. Jessika the strong. I run and push the bars to make it go around but I got dizzy and tripped. Micheal laughs a little but then helps me up.

"You getting a bit too involved are you?" He says.

"No, a girl can have some fun." Then I remember that I wasn't here for fun, even though I did anyway.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about Micheal and Tabitha**


End file.
